ABSTRACT: ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The administrative core provides vital services for all members of the Program Project. In addition to organization of, and planning for, the biannual all participants retreat, the annual scientific advisory board meeting and the monthly teleconferences, the administrative core will arrange travel and hotel reservations for all participants and SAB members. Additionally, the administrative core will track accounting for the three projects and will generate all required institutional and NIH reports. The administrative core personnel are highly qualified to accomplish these goals expeditiously and accurately with minimal distraction to investigators, as they have proven in the past in the successful financial and logistical organization of many national and international meetings at multiple venues (for the NHLBI Excellence in Hemoglobinopathies Research Awards as the Academic Coordinating Center from 2012 to 2017, and for organizing the biennial Hemoglobin Switching Conferences at the Asilomar Conference Center in California in 2008, 2012 and 2016).